


A Future Unknown

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake gets his GED results and a late night visitor brings a new challenge for the family.





	A Future Unknown

 

 

 

Yev couldn’t stay inside the car any longer. The heat was killing him. He perched on the hood and waiting impatiently for Blake to emerge from the building in front of him with his test results. Yev knew Blake was ready for the tests but with everything that happened with his father it could have easily thrown him off. It was a funny feeling that, if he passed, Blake would have his qualifications before Yev did. But school wasn’t an option for Blake so this was the best for everyone. So Yev had another year at home? Who cares. It was another year with Blake and his family before he had to think about college. 

Yev’s cell phone beeped in his jeans pocket and he pulled it out to read the text from his Dad. 

_“Any news?”_

_“Not yet.”_

_“Fucks the hold up?”_

_“I’ll call you. Stop flapping_.”

Mickey didn’t reply so Yev slipped the phone back in his pocket and drummed his fingers on the faded hood of the car. Jesus. How long did it take to pick up some results?

 

Blake stepped outside of the building he’d be glad to see the back of when this was all over. He spotted Yev exactly where he left him, just he was sitting on the car instead of inside it now. He waved and Yev hopped off and headed over. 

“Well?”

“Couldn’t open it.”

“What?” Yev laughed. “You dunno if you passed?”

Blake shook his head. “Nope. You do it.”

The envelope was thrust into Yev’s hands. 

“Babe you really should do this. It’s your thing.”

Blake shot him down with a glare. “Just open it so I can stop fuckin shaking.”

Yev stepped closer to his boyfriend and cupped his cheek, not giving it a thought that someone might see their display of affection. “You don’t need to worry. Even if they aren’t what you want them to be it’s gonna be fine.”

Blake shook his head. “I need to pass. I can’t give Alice Burton or the courts any excuse to take me away from you and our folks.”

Yev grinned broadly. “ _Our_ folks?”

“I swear to God if you make an incest joke I’m gonna knee you in the balls until you’re an award winning falsetto.” Blake warned sincerely. 

Yev softened Blake up with a gentle peck to his lips. “Open the envelope babe. I’m here with you but you need to do it.”

Blake sighed heavily and snatched the paper out of Yev’s fingers. “Fine.”

Yev gazed at Blake when he ripped it open and read the contents. 

“Well?”

“I passed.”

Yev let out the breath he was holding and grinned brightly. “Course you did. Come here.”

Blake accepted the embrace and held Yev tightly. “Thank you...for helping me.”

“And putting up with you.” Yev teased. 

Blake’s face flushed. “Especially that.”

Yev kissed him slowly and thoroughly. When he pulled away he ran his thumb over Blake’s cheekbone. “I love you. And I’m so proud of you.”

Blake smiled shyly. “I love you too.”

“I gotta let my Dad know. He’s sent about a dozen messages. Then I’m gonna treat you to some celebratory ice cream.”

 

Blake finished his shift at the shop the next day and realized life hadn’t changed much since he stopped being a school dropout. Jack was still a mouthy shit but they got on well enough these days. Mickey still gave him all the shitty jobs and came up with sarcastic one liners when Blake complained. It was a normal Tuesday for Blake now. And he fucking lived for normal. 

“Yev you home?” He called out when he closed the front door and kicked off his work boots. He stepped into the living room and nearly fell on his ass with shock when he was greeted with a loud chorus of “CONGRATULATIONS!”

Mickey, Ian, Yev, Svetlana, most of the Gallagher family, Kev and Vee were all packed into the small space with huge grins on their faces. Blake froze on the spot. The far wall had a huge homemade banner reading “Well Done Blake!” stuck to it and the table held party snacks and beers. All of this for him. Blake trembled nervously. 

“Uh...wow...thanks guys.” He scratched at the back of his neck. 

Yev moved to his side and took his head. “Dad and Pops wanted to celebrate. If it’s too much we can bail in a little while.”

Blake smiled shyly. “I’m okay. This is great.”

 

Lip was having a smoke in the back yard when Blake escaped for some air a while later. 

“Kinda intense huh.” Lip smirked and threw his packet of smokes over to Blake. The youngster lit one up and tossed them back. 

“A little. They’re cool though.”

Lip nodded in agreement. “It’s a Gallagher thing. We can be pretty overwhelming. Mickey fuckin hates it.”

“He puts up with it for Ian’s sake.” Blake chuckled. 

Lip laughed along with him. “Yeah. Took me a long time to realize how much Mickey does for Ian’s sake.”

“Not his biggest fan huh.”

“Never used to be. Him and Ian were an absolute shit show back in the day. Didn’t ever see them making it.”

“But?” Blake prompted when Lip hesitated. 

“But Mickey’s a good guy. Ian wouldn’t be happy without him. So now I’m a fan.”

Blake grinned widely. “Yeah. Me too.”

“So now you’re a legit graduate, what’s your plan?” Lip changed the subject. 

“Finish the apprenticeship. Get a job.”

“You don’t wanna go to college?”

Blake snorted, exhaling the smoke from his lungs. “I didn’t manage to go to school. What makes you think college would go any better?”

“Cause you’re a smart kid. And maybe you’d wanna be where Yev goes.” Lip said gently. 

Blake wasn’t stupid. He’d thought about what would happen when Yev graduated. Of course he was going to college. His grades were good enough to get him into any law school. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hold him back.” Blake muttered petulantly. 

Lip laughed heartily. “You don’t know Yev if you think he would let that happen. Relax kid. I’m not having a go.”

Blake took another drag on his smoke and held onto it until his lungs burned. The back door opened and Yev appeared. 

“Wondered where you went. Hey Uncle Lip.”

Blake shuffled over to make room for Yev, who took the cigarette out of Blake’s fingers and started smoking it. 

“Hey kiddo. I gotta get going. Thanks for the invite.” Lip grinned and got to his feet. 

“Thanks for coming.” Yev smiled. 

“Yeah.” Blake nodded. “Thanks.”

Lip held out his fist and Blake bumped it. “Stay cool, kids.”

He left them alone to pass the smoke back and forth until it was finished. 

“Got us some high end weed for the weekend.” Yev murmured close to Blake’s ear. The younger boy shuddered when he felt Yev’s breath on his neck. Yev grinned when he realized and moved in to press a nipping kiss to Blake’s throat. 

“Let’s get back to the party before I pop a boner.” Yev stood and held out his hand. 

Blake took it and rose to his feet. He placed his hand on Yev’s waist and drew him in for a soft kiss. “Save that thought for later yeah.”

 

As was tradition, the Gallaghers didn’t know when to go home. They were still there in the early hours of the morning, seemingly forgetting that it was a random Tuesday and they all had work or school the next day. Mickey found Blake in the kitchen eating some chips. 

“Hey Sunshine. Think you should take the day off tomorrow.”

Blake’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Seriously?”

“Sure. You’ve earned it. And it’s so fuckin late you’ll be no use to anyone. Ian’s tryna get them to go fuckin home.” Mickey shook his head in dismay. 

Blake laughed. “Thanks Mickey.”

“S’fine. Fiona already gave Yev the day off too.” Mickey winked and left Blake to finish off the family size bag of Doritos to himself. 

 

Blake was having an amazing dream where Yev was blowing him like a pro. He was trying hard to cling onto it as the light in the room got brighter. 

“Hmm...no...sleeping...” He mumbled and focused all his senses on the intense pleasure he was getting from Yev sucking him off. 

“Want me to stop?” Yev pushed the blanket back and appeared in front of Blake. His face hovered over Blake’s raging erection, his chin wet with spit and his eyes sparkling. 

“Don’t fuckin dare.” Blake groaned and threaded his fingers in Yev’s shaggy morning hair. He guided his boyfriend back to his task and fell back into the pillows. 

“Fuck Yev that’s so good. Thought I was dreamin.” He mumbled quietly. 

“You don’t have to be quiet. There’s nobody home but us.”

Blake breathed out a chuckle that quickly turned into a deep moan when Yev swallowed him down once more. Blake’s blunt nails scraped through Yev’s soft hair. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck gonna come so hard. Fuck! Zhenya. Now. I’m coming...” Blake rambled and pulled on Yev’s hair. He was trying to pull his boyfriend off him but Yev was resisting. Blake had no choice but to let go. He shuddered and jolted his way through his orgasm and Yev swallowed everything he gave. When he got it all, Yev pulled off and crawled back up the bed to lay beside Blake. He wiped his mouth on the corner of the blanket. 

“You didn’t mind that?” Yev asked Blake with a hint of anxiety in his tone. 

Blake scoffed. “Mind?”

“Well I didn’t exactly get your consent...”

This made Blake laugh out loud. “Hmm. Consent _is_ sexy. But I trust you. You’d never do anything to hurt me.”

“Never.” Yev agreed firmly. 

“So feel free to wake me up like that any day that takes your fancy.” Blake assured him. 

Yev smiled shyly and reached for Blake’s hand. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

Alice Burton was thrilled when she visited the auto shop a couple of weeks later and heard the news Blake had passed his tests. 

“Well done young man. I’m proud of you.” She beamed. 

“Thanks.” The youngster blushed. 

“How’s it going here?”

“Good. The guy from the city program seems to think I’m doing okay.” 

“And home? You’re fitting in with the family?”

“Yeah. It’s weird sometimes. Mickey and Ian treat me better than my folks ever did. Real or adoptive.”

Alice smiled warmly. “There’s a lot people could learn from unconventional families.”

“We’re definitely unconventional.” Blake cracked a smirk. 

Alice couldn’t hide the smile on her face when Blake referred to himself as one of the family. 

 

Yev was staying over at his mom’s house and Blake opted to stay home. It was only for one night so no big deal. But the bed felt huge without his partner and he tossed and turned all night. He heard Ian come in at 4:20 and got up to make him some camomile tea. 

“How come you’re awake?” Ian accepted his tea gratefully. 

“Not used to Yev not being there.” Blake shrugged. 

“Yeah. I get that.”

They sat in companionable silence at the kitchen table with their tea. The only light in the room came from the oven hood. Finally Blake spoke what was on his mind. 

“You think I should go to college?”

Ian swallowed hard and looked at Blake in the dim light. “That’s not a question I can answer Blake. Do _you_ want to go?”

Blake shrugged. “Dunno. Not sure I could handle it.”

“So what’s brought this on? You know nobody is gonna pressure you to go.”

“Just thinkin about next year when Yev goes to college. Wondering what I’m gonna do with myself.” 

Ian nodded sagely. “I see. You’re worried he’s gonna move too far away?”

Another shrug from Blake. “Kinda. I don’t have a lot of friends. He’s kinda the best thing I’ve got goin for me.”

Ian chuckled quietly. “Oh Blake. That’s not true. You’re not defined by your relationship with Yev. It’s a wonderful part of your life but it’s not your whole life.”

Blake gulped down his tea to avoid speaking. 

“Look. If you wanna go to college it’s gotta be for you. It won’t work out if you do it for any other reason. You can ask Lip about that if you don’t believe me. But whether you do or you don’t...that’s not gonna change you and Yev. If he moves away, you visit. If you move, you both visit. If it’s gonna be it will be.” Ian reassured him calmly. 

Blake nodded. “I guess.”

“I know it probably feels like you have no control right now but you do. This is _your_ life kiddo. You call the shots. Mick and I will be here to support you every step of the way. Don’t stay up too late.”

Ian squeezed Blake’s shoulder as he left the room. 

 

Nobody expected to see Alice Burton for a while after her last review was only a couple of weeks earlier. So when she showed up at their door at almost eleven one night at the end of August they all knew something was wrong. 

“Mickey...Ian...can we talk in private?” She glanced apologetically in Yev and Blake’s direction. They sloped off to their room and strained to listen from behind the door. It was impossible when the group moved into the kitchen. 

“Would you like a drink?” Ian offered. 

“You still offering that vodka?” Alice smiled tiredly. 

“Sure.” Ian smirked and poured her a glass with some ice. 

“What’s goin on Alice? Is there a problem with Blake?” Mickey pressed for details. 

“No Mickey. That’s why I’m here. You guys are doing a great job with Blake and now I need your help with something else...”

Ian raised his eyebrows. “Whatever you need, if you think we can help I’m sure we will.”

“It’s Lily Adams. Blake’s sister. Adopted sister. You’re aware he has a sister?”

Ian nodded for both of them. “Yes. Is she okay?”

Alice sighed heavily. “Yes. It’s a difficult situation. John Adams, their father, has been arrested on suspicion of several charges. Some of them relate to the possession of indecent images on his computer. Images of children.”

Mickey leapt to his feet. “What the fuck are you saying? The kid’s father is a fuckin pervert?”

Ian placed a cool hand on Mickey’s neck. “Mick...sit down and listen to Alice...”

Mickey followed the gentle order and waited for Alice to speak again. 

“It began with an audit of his transactions as church treasurer. He was suspected of siphoning money out of the charitable fund. When the police searched his computer they found disturbing images. He was arrested immediately.” She explained. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Mickey exhaled harshly. 

“Where is Lily now?” Ian asked softly to bring the conversation back on track. 

“She has been removed from the family home. Her mother is not coping very well with the news and can’t care for her right now. She has a history of anxiety and depression. This seems to have affected her quite deeply. We need to find emergency accommodation and care for Lily. I hoped that would be you.” Alice spoke steadily but her hands trembled around the glass of vodka in her hand. 

“Us?” Mickey spluttered. “Why us?”

“You already have her brother living here. You are already court approved guardians. It seemed the most sensible solution. It may be just a short term requirement. Mrs Adams may be in a position to have her daughter back in the near future.”

Ian and Mickey shared a terrified glance. 

“Lily is almost twelve years old. She’s smart, top of her classes at school. She misses her brother.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Alright we get it. No need to lay it on so fuckin thick.”

“We don’t know anything about raising girls.” Ian said contemplatively. 

Alice gave a knowing smile. “Nobody does, Ian.”

Mickey and Ian shared one more look before Ian nodded. 

“Okay. We’ll give it a go.” He confirmed. 

“You don’t want to discuss it in private?”

Ian shook his head. “We were never gonna say no. We’d never forgive ourselves. And Blake sure as hell wouldn’t.”

Alice smiled happily, running her fingers through her hair in relief. 

“Dunno where the fuck we’re gonna put her.” Mickey grumbled. “No room to swing a cat in this place as it is.”

“Like I said, we hope it should only be a temporary measure.” 

Ian squeezed Mickey’s shoulder comfortingly. “She’s a little girl. She won’t take up much space. And we’ve got the third bedroom.”

“Third bedroom?” Mickey barked. “It’s a fuckin storage cupboard at best! S’why we didn’t put Blake in there!”

Ian chuckled. “I know. But it will have to work for now.”

Alice stood up. “I appreciate your help gentlemen. I’ll let you give Blake the news.”

“Ay. When is she comin? We gotta sort out her room.”

“Tomorrow. I’ll bring her at about 7 in the evening. Give you time to make arrangements.”

 

When it was just Ian and Mickey left they fell into a heavy silence. Finally Ian got up and went to the fridge, pulling out four beers and uncapping them. 

“Holy fuck Ian. What the fuck are we gonna do with an actual kid?” Mickey breathed. 

Ian placed a beer in his hands. “Exactly what we did with Yev when he was twelve. It’s fine Mick. I’m gonna get the boys.”

A minute later they were all around the table with a beer each. Ian took the lead and in his calm and steady way he told Blake about his father being arrested. Blake was enraged. 

“Did he touch Lily? Has he hurt her? I’m gonna kill him. If he laid a finger on her I’m gonna do time for him.” 

Yev grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and ran his thumb over the pulse point. “Relax.”

“Alice didn’t give any indication that Lily was involved. But she did say your Mom isn’t coping very well with it all.”

Blake snorted sarcastically. “Having one of her ‘episodes’ is she?”

Ian took offense to that. “Hey! Mental illness isn’t a joke Blake. Not everyone can brush things off and be strong.”

Blake lowered his head, chastened by Ian’s sharp retort. “Sorry.”

Mickey got them back on track. “Anyway, because of the way things are Alice asked if we could take Lily in for a while.”

Blake’s head shot up. “What?”

Mickey held up his hands. “It’s just a temporary thing until your Mom is well enough to take care of her again. But we said she could stay here.”

“Really? You’d do that?” Blake breathed out. 

“We’re not gonna make her stay in the system any more than we made you.” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“But we do need to talk about how it’s gonna be around here.” Ian sighed. 

Yev smiled tightly. “We gotta go back in the closet?”

Ian laughed. “No way. We aren’t hiding in our own home. You gotta be discreet though. Put a lock on your door. Keep the noise down. That sorta thing. Remember, Alice doesn’t know you two are together.”

Yev nodded and squeezed Blake’s wrist. 

“Then there’s the fact that we can’t let Lily take care of herself like we do with you.” Ian added. 

Mickey took over. “We both work full time. Ian’s got his shift patterns. So we’re gonna need help with her. School runs, babysitting, getting her dinner started. That sorta stuff.”

“That’s fine. I’ll do it. Whatever it takes.” Blake blurted out. 

Yev grinned at his boyfriend. “You don’t have to do it all. We’re all in this together.”

“Glad you said that Yev. We need to get the junk cleared outta the spare room.”

Blake screwed up his face. “Spare room? I thought that was a closet.”

“May as well be. But it’s actually a bedroom. So Yev, you guys take the day tomorrow to clear it out. Toss out anything we don’t need anymore and move the rest into the attic. We can set up her room when we get home from work.” Mickey instructed. 

“Sure.” Yev agreed. 

“Okay. Bed.” Ian clapped his hands to shoo the boys. 

Blake hovered in the doorway. “I dunno how to thank you guys for this...”

“Don’t. We don’t need thanks.” Mickey shrugged. 

“Just your help to make it work.” Ian winked. 

 

Ian idly played with the fingers on Mickey’s hand as they rested on his chest. 

“Are we doin the right thing Ian?”

“Yeah Mick.”

“Will you keep reminding me?”

“What?” Ian chuckled. 

“Keep reminding me it’s the right thing to do when our lives are chaos and we’ve got more kids than we can afford.”

Ian rolled into Mickey’s side and dragged him into a soul clenching kiss. 

“Being a parent with you is the best thing I get to do with my life. We’re gonna be fine.” Ian whispered softly when they pulled apart. 

Mickey smiled but then rolled his eyes when they heard the squeaking of bed springs through the walls. 

“I’d say we’re failing as parents right now.”

“So our kids like to fuck each other...no big deal.” Ian joked. 

Mickey scowled and kicked Ian in the leg. “Never say those words out loud ever again.”

 

 

 


End file.
